1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to binding tape for the edges of carpets and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The machines offered at present on the market for reinforcing carpet edges are known in technical circles as carpet whipping machines. These machines work according to the system of the production of an oversewn seam, in that a carpet edge is bound in with a woollen or cotton thread in stitches going to and fro transversely of the edge, with thread pieces lying closely side by side. These whipping machines work with a stout needle, and to produce the thread pieces lying closely side by side a correspondingly small stitch distance must be used. The close succession of needle stitches produces a perforation of the workpiece and the danger of breaking away of the edge perforated by the seam. Moreover the seam image produced by these whipping machines, according to the quality of the transport system of the machine, is subject to great variations when the workpiece is braked or drawn. On pushing forward or pulling of the workpiece wider stitches occur, so that the thread pieces lie too far apart, while on braking of the workpiece the stitches become shorter so that the thread pieces sometimes come to lie one above the other. It was endeavoured to remedy this drawback by additionally permitting a linen strip to accompany, or by sticking a linen strip on, the rubber side along the carpet edge. These remedial measures are always necessary when the carpet is provided with a rubber coating on its under side which is detrimental to the sliding of the workpiece on the machine.